You can break my body, but you can t break my mind
by losecontrol
Summary: Kann Bellatrix Lestrange ein Leben ohne den dunklen Lord führen? Kann Hermine Granger in Gefangenschaft Liebe zu ihrer Peinigerin entwickeln? Und können diese so unterschiedlichen Frauen einen Weg zueinander finden, ohne sich dabei selbst zu verlieren?
1. Schmerzhafte Wahrheiten

Eine Mähne von schwarzen Locken überdeckte den Oberkörper der älteren Hexe und ließ sie wie ein ungestümer Engel wirken. Ihr Arm lag besitzergreifend über der Taille der jüngeren Frau, die langes braunes Haar trug, welches nicht minder verworren wirkte.

Hermine Granger teilte nicht aus freiem Willen das Ehebett mit Bellatrix Lestrange.

Sie war ihr Spielzeug geworden, als der dunkle Lord gefallen war. Ihr Gegenstand, der keinen Widerstand leisten durfte.

Vorerst waren sie alle im Glauben gewesen, dass die böse Zeit ein Ende gefunden hatte.

Harry Potter überlebte und besiegte zu allem Erstaunen Voldemort mit unverschämten Glück, wie viele munkelten oder just mit der Kraft der Liebe, wie Dumbledore einst zu sagen pflegte.

Doch Dumbledore starb und somit auch ein großer Hoffnungsschimmer. Trotz der vielen Opfer, die der Krieg mit sich gebracht hatte, wurde das Ende des dunklen Lords nicht gerade in kleinem Kreis gefeiert. Überall im Tagespropheten konnte man den Namen Harry Potter lesen und Jedermann sprach nur von der Hogwartsschlacht, die scheinbar alles zum Guten gewendet hatte. Doch sie täuschten sich; waren naiv und blind gewesen.

Nachdem Unmengen von Zeitungen nur noch gute Nachrichten zu vermitteln hatten, wurde der Zaubereiminister von einem zum anderen Tag von eng vertrauten Angestellten im Ministerium umgebracht.

In der Nokturngasse tuschelte man, dass viele unter den Imperius Fluch gesetzt wurden, weil sich Todesser für den Untergang Lord Voldemorts rächen wollten.

Tom Riddle sollte nicht umsonst gestorben sein. Sie schwörten sich die Macht zu übernehmen, alle Muggelgeborenen sowie Quibs und Animagis zu foltern und zu versklaven, wenn nicht auch erbarmungslos zu töten, um das reine Blut in der Zauberer-Gesellschaft zu bewahren.

Hermine flüchtete nach Österreich, als sie die Nachrichten im Tagespropheten las, da sie sich sicher war, eine von den ersten Versklavten zu werden. Sie gehörte dem berühmten goldenen Trio an und viele Todesser verspürten einen unbändigen Hass auf sie, nicht zuletzt weil sie es geschafft hatte mit ihren Freunden Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Ginny und Ron Weasley aus dem Ministerium zu flüchten als Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange und viele weitere Gefolgsleute Tom Riddles die Prophezeiung zu stehlen versuchten.

Ihre Eltern wollten sie erst nicht gehen lassen, da sie so große Angst um ihre Tochter hatten, doch schließlich sahen sie ein, dass es in England nicht sicher genug für sie war. Kurz nach dem Hermine bei ihren Großeltern Entspannung suchte, teilte ihr eine allzu bekannte und ziemlich tollpatschige Eule, genannt Pigwidgeon mit, das Ron, einer ihrer besten Freunde, gefoltert und in Einzelteile zerlegt worden war.

Molly Weasley, eine Frau die in der dunkelsten Zeit Ruhe bewahrte und immerzu für unbekümmerte Stimmung sorgte, lag unter Schock im Krankenhaus, während ihr Mann versuchte die Familie zu beruhigen.

Nach dieser Nachricht isolierte Hermine sich völlig.

Sie ließ niemanden mehr an sich heran und schob Essen immer wieder mit Übelkeit von sich fort.

Als ihre Großeltern sie darüber informierten, das Harry von Todessern entführt wurde und der Orden völlig machtlos war, starb in Hermine der letzte Funke von Hoffnung, dass sich doch noch alles zum Guten wenden würde.

In stillen Tränen versank sie und fügte sich bald schon selbst Schmerzen zu, um ihre Trauer zu verdrängen.

Wie oft sie sich bereits die Frage gestellt hatte, warum bloß sie noch am Leben war, wollte sie gar nicht wissen.

Tagelang verbrachte sie im Bett und sah die Zeit verrinnen. Nachts machte sie kein Auge zu, weil sie Angst vor Albträumen hatte. Sie wollte die schrecklichen Bilder, die immer wieder vor ihrem inneren Auge auftauchten, mit aller Kraft in eine andere Welt verbannen.

Doch an einem verregneten Mittwoch, an welchem Hermine wie immer trübe im Bett lag und aus dem Fenster in die verregnete Landschaft Lembergs blickte, brachen Todesser in das Anwesen ihrer Großeltern ein und änderten ihren weiteren Lebensverlauf.

An jenem Tag wurden ihre Großeltern von Bellatrix Lestrange, die bisher als tot galt, durch den Cruciatusfluch ermordet.

Hermine dagegen blieb am Leben. Doch sie wäre liebend gerne mit ihnen gegangen.

An wem sollte sie noch festhalten? Was gab ihr Leben noch für einen Sinn?

Vor Schmerz wurde sie taub und so ließen Bellatrix Schläge und Erniedrigungen sie vollkommen kalt. Sie musste sich sogar eingestehen, dass sie den Schmerz genoss, weil ihre Gedanken in diesen Momenten völlig leer gefegt waren.

Die grauenvollen Bilder lösten sich auf, dafür gab es nur diesen ziehenden Schmerz, der ihr Tränen in die Augen trieb, jedoch nicht an ihr Innerstes heran kam. Und das war gut.

Hermine spürte in den ersten Wochen einen ohnmächtigen Hass in sich aufsteigen, wenn sie Bellatrix Gelächter vernahm. Ihre hysterische Stimme, die unverkennbar an den Wänden ihres edlen Anwesens widerhallte und tagtäglich ihren Wahnsinn widerspiegelte. Doch der Hass verschwand mit der Zeit.


	2. Paradoxe Gefühlswelt

Sie verbrachte Wochen in Bellatrix' Anwesen und starrte einfach an die Wand.

Wenn ihre Augen unter dem stetigen Schlafmangel schmerzten, hielt sie ihren Kopf unter eiskaltes Wasser und griff zu Rasierklingen, um ihre Arme aufzuschlitzen und ihre Gedanken frei von seelischem Schmerz zu bekommen.

Wenn Bella abends nach Hause kam und Hermines Selbstverletzungen entdeckte, schlug sie die Hexe dafür und missbrauchte sie anschließend.

Dreckiges Blut war beim Geschlechtsverkehr wohl gleichgültig. Bellatrix benutzte Hermine als Gegenstand, doch war sie nicht ein erniedrigender und schmutziger Bestandteil? Beschmutzte sie Bellatrix Körper nicht mit ihrem? Doch das paradoxe an der Sache war, dass sie es nicht nur als schmerzvoll und abstoßend empfand, wenn Bellatrix sich mit ihr Befriedigung verschaffte. In Hermine war nur noch tiefe Leere und die kleine Stimme in ihrem Kopf die ihr sagte, dass sie sich für ihre Freunde und ihre Familie an Bellatrix rächen sollte, verstummte mit jedem Tag mehr. War sie psychisch krank? Es war verrückt und sie verfluchte sich dafür, doch sie brauchte jemanden, an dem sie sich festhalten konnte und wenn Bellatrix sie im Arm hielt, was bis jetzt eher selten der Fall war, spürte Hermine in ihr auch bloß eine verletzte und zerbrechliche Frau, die es selbst genoss berührt zu werden.

Hermine dachte manchmal, dass es Bellas angeschlagene Psyche gut tun würde, wenn sie still beieinander lagen und nur das Atmen die Stille des Raumes durchschnitt. Diese Momente waren seltsam, doch Hermine fühlte sich ihr irgendwie verbunden.

Ganz bestimmt lag es am Alleinsein. An dem Schmerz. Das sagte sie sich und sie hoffte innigst darauf ihre Familie und Freunde würden ihr vergeben.

Und Bellatrix Lestrange war unberechenbar. Ihre Laune wechselte in Sekunden und der Wahnsinn ließ Hermine oft vor Angst erzittern und jede Hoffnung auf Liebe verlieren.

Wenn sie wieder als schmutzige Schlampe und nervige Göre beleidigt wurde, griff sie unter Tränen nach kaputten Spiegelecken die im Haus zerstreut lagen, weil Bellatrix sich nicht gerade selten mit ihrem Mann stritt und vieles dabei im Haus zu Bruch ging.

Doch wenn sie mit blutenden Armen im Bett lag und Tränen ihr blasses Gesicht benetzten, wusste sie das Bella sich bald um sie kümmern würde. Vielleicht erst nach ein paar Schlägen, doch letzten Endes hielt sie Hermine fest. Sie flüsterte ihr immerzu ins Ohr, dass ihr Spielzeug makellos sein soll und sie, falls Bella sie auf die Straße setzen würde, niemand mehr mit Narben nehmen würde.

Dann würde sie draußen erfrieren und sterben.

Doch irgendwas hielt sie davon ab, sich gegen die ehemalige Todesserin zu Wehr zu setzen. Irgendetwas in ihr wollte um alles in der Welt leben und dieses Etwas in ihr, war es gleichgültig, dass sie sich dafür erniedrigen musste.

Hermine spürte Bellatrix heißen Atem im Nacken und sie musterte ihren blassen Arm auf welchem das dunkle Mal immer noch stark abgezeichnet war und eine rote, deutlich hervor gehobene Narbe die äusseren Ränder vom Totenkopf zierte.

Es schien so als würde sie täglich mit einem Messer die Linien des Mals nachzeichnen, als hätte sie die Befürchtung es könne verschwinden.

Gerade als Hermine weiter ihren Gedanken nachhängen wollte und dann schließlich ein Bein aus dem Bett schwang um sich ein wenig die Füße zu vertreten, regte Bellatrix sich und krallte ihre Fingernägel in Hermines Hüfte um sie enger an sich zu ziehen.

"Wage..es.. ja nicht zu verschwinden, ehe ich es dir erlaube!", zischte Bella und kicherte leise auf ihre verrückte und einzigartige Art, ehe sie einen ihrer langen, schwarz lackierten Fingernägel über Hermines Oberarm gleiten ließ, um schließlich kurzweilig auf ihrer Taille zu verweilen.

"Wir werden uns heute mit ein paar Freunden von mir treffen", raunte Bella und ein diabolisch fieses Grinsen umspielte ihre vollen Lippen.

Freunde von Bellatrix? Das konnte nichts Gutes verheißen. Wahrscheinlich würde sie alte Bekannte wie Draco Malfoy wieder sehen, auf den sie auch gut verzichten konnte.

Schon wieder wurde sie aus ihren Gedanken gerissen als Bella sie vollständig zu sich drehte und sich über sie lehnte.

"Doch bevor wir uns zurecht machen..vor allem du, möchte ich noch ein bisschen Spaß haben."

Sie grinste hinterlistig und schob ein Bein zwischen Hermines Schenkel.

"Küss mich", hauchte Bella nah an Hermines Mund und schon tat Hermine das, was sie mittlerweile gewohnt und dennoch immer wieder neu für sie war. Sie verschloss Bellatrix Mund mit ihrem und umspielte zärtlich ihre Zunge, bevor sie Bella etwas härter küsste und sie zu einem Zungenduell herausforderte, aus welchem Bellatrix immer klar als Gewinnerin hervorging. Kaum zu glauben wie viel Ausdauer sie in diesem Gebiet besaß. Bella wollte es hart, direkt und vor allem unromantisch.

Schon nach kurzer Zeit führte Bella zielstrebig Hermines Hände zu ihrem Slip.

"Na komm Kleine, zeig mir was du kannst."


End file.
